The Cooking Challenge
by charmedforever9494
Summary: Prompt: Imagine person A cooking something for person B. When person B tries it, they say it's good to be kind, but it's actually the worst thing they've ever eaten. A Nysara one-shot full of fluff!


**Prompt: **Imagine person A cooking something for person B. When person B tries it, they say it's good to be kind, but it's actually the worst thing they've ever eaten.

**Fandom: **Arrow

**Pairing: **Nysara (Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance)

**Disclaimer: **I own nadaaa

**Author's Note: **I've fallen in love with Sara Lance. And I'm still attempting to write decent fanfiction...so I really hope you guys enjoy this little one-shot full of fluff :)

Everything was perfect. Slade was defeated and Starling City was slowly getting back up and running. Sara hummed as she moved around the kitchen. Her father was still in the hospital but he was healthy and recovering. She had gone back as soon as Laurel had called. Thankfully the ship hadn't gotten too far. About a week later, Quentin was in the clear and she made her way back to the League.

It was different now...being in the League. So much had changed. But everything was slowly making sense. It had been a mental battle: being a part of the League versus Team Arrow. What wasn't a battle, was being with Nyssa. It all made sense with the deadly assassin. Her chaotic thoughts calmed and the questioning of who she was...they had stopped the moment the beautiful brunette pulled her into her arms.

So now, she was currently in the kitchen of the apartment the two women shared. She was getting caught up in the thoughts of her girlfriend. The sound of the kettle whistling on the stove broke her out of her daydreaming.

_Finally, the tea is ready. Okay...tea, check. Chicken parmesan with pasta, check. Forks and knives, check. Perfect. Now all we need is - _Her thoughts were interrupted by the barely noticeable sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Ta-er al-Asfer? I am home. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen! I made dinner!"

"You...made dinner? I thought that we agreed that I would be the one to prepare the meals…" Nyssa's hesitant voice trailed off as she stepped into the kitchen.

" No, you suggested that and I went along with it because I can't resist your special Thai recipes. But tonight, it's my turn to cook for you! Now that you're finally back from your mission, we can enjoy the food. I made chicken parmesan and pasta...it's a new recipe so I hope you like it!" the blonde said excitedly.

Surveying the candlelit table and the beautifully set table, Nyssa could only sigh. "It looks wonderful, Habibati. I can see you worked really hard...especially to try and cover up the scent of...is that charred filet mignon and...pumpkin spice air freshener?"

"What? No. What are you - yes. I may have burned my first attempt at dinner...I honestly don't know what went wrong! But it's okay now! I'm sure that the chicken is going to taste great! I mean...who can mess this up?" Sara grinned as she gave the wary looking brunette a light kiss before taking her seat at the table.

"Two attempts for me? I do appreciate it...I just…it looks delicious, Sara. Really, it does. I am excited to try this meal that you have worked so hard on." The brunette smiled and took a bite of her chicken. Chewing slowly, she tried to keep her smile and swallowed the dry meat in her mouth. "What sort of recipe did you use, sweetheart? There is a very unique taste to the chicken...is there curry in this?"

"Curry? Nys...who puts curry in chicken parmesan?"

"Oh...no you are correct. It must be my mistake. It is just very...spicy," the assassin coughed. "But the flavor is..._to die for_. Very unique and...such an amazing taste."

"Really?! I guess I should start cooking more often, huh?" Sara said excitedly, not noticing the frozen grimace on her girlfriend's face. She quickly grabbed her fork and took a bite of her meal. Not a second later, the slightly chewed chicken was spat back onto her plate. "Oh my god this is so disgusting. Why the hell are you still eating this shit?!" the sputtering blonde choked out before she chugged down her glass of tea.

"No, no. It is really not that bad," a red-faced Nyssa gasped out. "I love the texture of the pasta and the...unique spice".

"Holy shit. I almost burn down the kitchen with the first dinner attempt. And now I'm this close to killing my girlfriend with the second attempt. All because I wanted to make a special dinner my girl" Sara chuckled as she shook her head at the irony.

"You underestimate me if you believe a little bit of spice will kill me, my dear. I - "

"I just mean that you can stop eating my disaster of a meal. You're sweating and you look close to passing out. Seriously. Here, drink this" the grinning blonde mumbled as she handed her lover a glass of tea and dumped the rest of their dinner into the trash.

"It really was not too - "

"Yea, no it was nasty and I'm flattered that you got past half your plate...just to make me feel better" the canary said gently.

"I admit that you are accurate in the fact that the meal was not...appealing in taste. Nonetheless, it was presented quite wonderfully. I appreciate all the hard work you put into it," Nyssa spoke softly as she pulled the blonde into her arms. "I am so happy that you have returned home, Habibati. I have missed you so". The taller woman brought the hand not placed on Sara's waist, to the back of the blonde's neck. Without a second thought, she pulled her lover into a fierce kiss. The blonde moaned and grasped the front of her girlfriend's jacket.

The two were interrupted by an arrow shooting through an open window and landing in the wall beside them. A message was attached to the end of the arrow that read: _Take-out is outside the door. The smell of charred meat could be detected from across the hall. - Markus_

"Huh. Free take-out from the neighbor. I guess one good thing came out of this failed attempt at cooking" Sara shrugged, walking to the front door to grab the food.

"Hmm dinner of no charge and a night in with you? I would say that this night is going in a very positive direction" the assassin smirked.

The two women found themselves on the couch watching a foreign documentary that the 'heir to the demon' had been wanting to see. They sat cuddled together with a pile of empty take-out containers on the table in front of them. Halfway through the film, the blonde began to drift off. Unconsciously, her head tucked under the brunette's chin and her arm tightened around the woman's waist.

At this motion, Nyssa glanced down at the sleeping woman in her arms. She smiled lovingly as she ran her fingers through the wavy, blonde locks of her lover. "I love you so much, Habibati" she whispered. She reached over to turn off the lamp beside them and snuggled back into the cushions. Her arms wrapped around her girlfriend and their legs automatically intertwined. Placing a kiss on her lover's forehead, she fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
